


A Fairy's Heart V3

by Angel_Of_Darkness_2004



Series: A Fairy's Heart [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Betrayal, Bisexual Female Character, Cheating, F/F, F/M, Fake Character Death, Female Natsu Dragneel, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Lesbian Character, Male Lucy Heartfilia - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Queen Natsumi, Royalty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25212340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Of_Darkness_2004/pseuds/Angel_Of_Darkness_2004
Summary: After being betrayed by her guild, Natsumi leaves, never wanting to come back. However, when the opportunity for revenge comes up, she takes it. Now she has to deal with leading a country, her old friends, and a new but old threat.
Relationships: Juvia Lockser/Lyon Vastia, Natsu Dragneel/Original Female Character(s), Natsumi Dragneel/Luke Heartfilia, Past Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Series: A Fairy's Heart [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1133090
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	A Fairy's Heart V3

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Hey y'all. It's been a long time. A lot of things have changed in both the world and in my personal life. I've been going through some personal stuff which I don't really want to talk about here. Anyways, after a lot of consideration, I finally got to re-writing this story. To be honest, I already like this version more than any of my previous versions. I'm hoping that posting the first chapter of the newest version will help me keep on track. I feel like I have a firmer hold on how I want this story to be told. I will be updating once a week now, not on a specific day of the week but just when i feel the next chapter is ready. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does but I do own the OCs.
> 
> Warning: Mention of suicide

"Your Majesty, I have the latest report on Fairy Tail," a young man said, bowing to his queen.

"Ah yes. I almost forgot that was coming in. Proceed," she commanded, leaning back on her throne.

"Tenrou Island seems to have reappeared and so have the members of the guild that were supposedly dead. The guild master has also said that they will take part in the Grand Magic Games," he reported before waiting for her reaction.

The queen froze. It had been seven long years since those members had disappeared, and she had never thought they would come back. In a way though, she was glad. Because now she could take her revenge properly and show them that the friendly, outgoing girl they knew didn't exist anymore.

The young man reporting to her didn't seem disturbed as a rather cruel smile curled on her face.

"Fetch me Raijin right now along with his crew. It seems like my return to Fiore will come much sooner than expected," the queen ordered, placing her hand under her chin.

The young man's eyes widened. "You don't mean…!"

"Yes," a contemplative look, "Looks like I will accept King Fiore's offer."

As the young man left, the queen became slightly nostalgic as she recalled how she had come here. She could hardly believe seven years had passed since she first came here, but Queen Rei Takahashi, formerly known as Natsumi Dragneel, didn't regret it for a second.

* * *

Natsumi had stumbled across them by accident.

It had been about six months since the Incident, and Natsumi was still healing from it. It got slightly better as time passed but Natsumi still wasn't sure if the wounds in her heart would ever heal.

She had been camping in the forest, a reminder of her days with Igneel when she heard screaming. Natsumi rushed over to where the noise was coming from and found a group of four people, two men and two women, being surrounded by about thirty men.

Natsumi didn't even think, she just acted.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" she yelled as her attack hit, taking at least five men out.

This seemed to bring the group into action as they started attacking the men with their own magic.

Natsumi threw herself into the battle. She ducked under an oncoming punch and quickly returned the favor with a Fire Dragon's Iron Fist. Two other men tried to attack her, but she jumped out of the way and the two ended up attacking each other.

She turned and punched an enemy in the face just as they were about to sneak up on her. Before she could attack the next one, a punch from one guy in the group kicked him and Natsumi tried not to wince as her sharp hearing caught the sound of one of his ribs breaking.

She then heard electricity and out of the corner of her eye, she caught the other guy electrocuting a few enemies. As the enemies went down, she could catch the girls in the group fighting. One had sound magic and Natsumi tried not to grimace as it hurt her ears. The other had earth magic which she used to create spikes that impaled the enemy. It looked as painful as it sounded.

The battle raged on for a couple more minutes but against the combined efforts of Natsumi and the group; they all went down pretty quickly. Not really out of breath, Natsumi turned towards the group of four.

If she were honest, they didn't seem like much. The first man had blonde hair and blue eyes, he looked like a surfer if she were honest. He wore shorts and a white wife beater shirt. His magic was interesting as he used lightning but differently than Laxus did. Natsumi didn't have much time to observe it as she was fighting though.

The other man had brown hair and hazel eyes, and he seemed like the bookworm type at first glance. He wore khaki pants and a white button-up shirt with a black vest over it. However, he seemed to have strength enhancing magic as he mostly fought with his fists during the battle. She had to wonder if he was using his full power when he was fighting.

One woman had black hair and gray eyes, and she seemed like the type that would be a commander in battle. She wore combat boots with military pants and a black t-shirt. She was the one using sound magic during the battle. Natsumi grimaced slightly. That was not an enemy she wanted to have considering her enhanced hearing.

The last woman, however, took Natsumi's breath away.

She had brown, flowing hair that sat in a messy bun on her head and beautiful chocolate brown eyes that Natsumi would drown in. She wore a battle kimono of sorts that hugged her figure and when she smiled, Natsumi almost lost her breath. Natsumi vaguely remembered that she had used earth magic during the battle.

Natsumi was sure of her sexuality, and she had known for quite a while now that she was bisexual. But gods help her, she had never met someone had pretty as that woman. She wouldn't call it love at first sight, but she could definitely appreciate someone's looks. Especially after his betrayal, Natsumi wasn't sure if she would ever fall in love again.

"Who are you?" the girl with gray eyes asked, looking at her suspiciously.

Natsumi reluctantly turned her attention away from the beautiful woman towards the rest of the group. She was a bit surprised that they didn't recognize her. Maybe the disguise she had was better than she thought or maybe they just genuinely did not know who she is.

"I'm Natsumi. Who are you?" she asked bluntly, not bothering to be polite. She had tried to learn some manners during her six months of travel, but Natsumi was too tired to care.

The guy with blonde hair stepped forward. He seemed to be their leader, and he held himself proudly. She could tell that while he seemed arrogant, his teammates respected him so he couldn't be that bad.

"I'm Raijin," he introduced, "And this is Akemi, Shika, and Yoko. Now, what's your business here?"

Natsumi held her hands up to show she didn't want a fight. She didn't know who these people were but suspected something was happening, and she was curious to find out what.

"I'm a traveler who wanted to spend the night in the forest. I grew up in the forest with my father, so I figured it would be nice," Natsumi explained, "Now, what about you?"

Raijin looked at her for a moment before he sighed. He gave some signal that Natsumi didn't understand but whatever it was; the others relaxed.

"It's a long story," Raijin said which made Natsumi all the more curious.

"Trust me," Natsumi answered in return, "I've got time."

* * *

"I see," Natsumi said, "So that's what's going on."

After the rough start, Raijin had invited her back to camp. After setting up for the night. Raijin had explained to her what was going on.

The group was from a small country called Kyoto. For years now, cruel monarchs who cared nothing for the people lead the country. The current monarch was especially cruel, and the people had enough. Now, they were in the middle of a revolution and the group was a part of it. They had a mission to recruit more people but some royal knights discovered them which was where Natsumi found them.

It also explained why they didn't recognize her. After being at war for who knows how long, they wouldn't have time to catch up on news from other countries. Natsumi wasn't even sure anyone else knew they were having a revolution.

"How long has the revolution been going on for?" she asked.

Yoko, the woman with black hair, answered that question. "3 years now. The people are getting tired. We're hoping it ends soon but…"

Yoko trailed off but Natsumi understood. The end looked nowhere in sight and the more people lost hope, the more likely it was that the monarchy would win.

It was then that Natsumi had a crazy idea. She had mellowed out since the Incident and didn't get into fights often anymore. She couldn't resist though. This would be a pleasant distraction and as a plus, she could help these people out.

"What if I join you?" she blurted out.

The group looked at her in surprise. They hadn't expected the offer and to be honest, Natsumi surprised herself with how fast she made her choice. This was an enormous thing to be a part of but the more she thought about it, the more willing she was.

"Are you sure?" Shika, the one with super strength, asked.

"Sure," Natsumi said confidently, "I have no goal really and I'm always willing to help people out, even if they are overthrowing the government."

"What abilities do you have that could help us?" Akemi, the beautiful woman from before, questioned, speaking for the first time. Her face was serious, and Natsumi could tell that this girl had been through a lot. They all had been.

Natsumi tried not to stare at her as she replied, "Whatever you need me too."

The group shared a look before Raijin asked, "Can you prove it? When we take you back with us, our Leader will want to test you to see if you'll really be helpful."

"Definitely," Natsumi said with a grin.

"Okay then," Raijin said after a moment of deliberating, "Then we'll take you to headquarters tomorrow."

"I'm looking forward to it."

* * *

Fairy Tail was in full celebration mode. Members passed around drinks and everyone was having a magnificent time. After seven years of thinking them dead, their long-lost guild mates were back.

"Are you nervous?" Erza asked Luke as she took a bite of her strawberry cake.

"Immensely," Luke replied, "I really hope she says yes."

On his other side, Levy, one of his best friends, gave him a reassuring smile.

"You guys are so in love, I would be shocked if she said no," Levy said, her voice filled with conviction.

"When are you going to ask?" Erza questioned.

"Soon. I haven't seen her yet but once I do, I'll ask," Luke answered, eyes flicking nervously through the crowd.

It took several minutes but with Levy and Erza's help; they found her near the bar with Mirajane. Luke's hands were fidgeting and he could feel sweat running down his face. Even his friends couldn't calm him down.

"Good luck!" Levy said with Erza echoing her a few seconds later as he steeled himself to go over to her.

Taking a deep breath, Luke walked over. Even after being trapped for seven years, Luke could imagine no one better than her to be with. In fact, being trapped for so long convinced him to marry her before anything else could happen. It was them against the world and Luke knew he wanted that more than anything.

In the back of his mind though, he had a feeling he was forgetting something. He brushed it off though as nerves. Once he proposed, everything would be fine, he thought, mentally reassuring himself.

"Hey babe," he greeted, trying not to let his nervousness show.

His girlfriend turned around and gave him a beaming smile. God, she was beautiful he thought to himself. With her long, black, glossy hair, expressive, brown eyes, and her sweet, kind personality, he couldn't help but love her. She was perfect. He didn't know what he did to deserve this woman.

"Is everything okay?" she asked, her eyes showing her worry.

Luke took another deep breath. This was it. It all came down to this. He didn't doubt her love for him but he still had some doubts. What if she thought it was too soon? Did she want to date longer before marriage? Looking at her though, her expression soft and filled with love, those doubts went away.

"Actually," Luke began, "I want to ask you something."

Her eyes widened and Luke couldn't help the wide smile he gained as he went down on one knee. Her eyes watered (in happiness he hoped) as he pulled out the velvet box and opened it. The guild had gone silent around them, but Luke only had eyes for his girlfriend.

"I knew you for a year before something trapped us and I know we've only been dating for a year as of today, but there is no one I would rather be with. You make my day just a little brighter when you smile and I've never met someone as beautiful as you."

There was a clench in his heart at that but Luke ignored it.

"We've been through a lot together and you've been a light in the darkest of times for me. Almost losing you at Tenrou made me realize that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. So will you, Tsumi Notta, do me the honor of being by my side for the rest of my life as my wife?"

Tears were pouring down Tsumi's eyes as she screamed one word repeatedly.

"Yes!"

Luke was beaming, and he was sure he was crying too as they shared a kiss. He took the ring which was a beautiful silver ring with a black jewel in the middle just like her hair, out of the box and slid it on. They shared another kiss as the guild cheered around them.

Luke still felt like he was forgetting something important but pushed it aside as he celebrated his engagement with his fiancée and family.

* * *

Juvia Lockser stared at Lyon. Her wide eyes conveyed all the shock she felt. It wasn't an unwarranted reaction. The guild she left had returned, and she felt a mixture of happiness and anger.

"So, they came back," she said in a flat voice, which made Lyon gulp.

"Yes. We got the news yesterday while you were on your mission," Lyon answered, the shakiness of his voice betraying his nervousness.

Juvia sighed as she took a seat at the table. Lyon had offered to take her to lunch which he claimed was to celebrate a successful mission. Instead, he gave her this. Fairy Tail's old members were back. Thinking of them, Juvia felt the anger rise in her as she remembered what happened so many years ago.

Watching her friend become more depressed and being abused by the guild changed Juvia. She felt weary now and tired. Seeing who she thought were friendly people turn their backs on someone they had known for years for someone they had known for maybe a month had destroyed her trust. It was only because of Lamia Scale and really Lyon that she had learned to trust again.

"Have you told Wendy?" she asked Lyon, who startled at the sudden noise.

Lyon shook his head. "No. We thought it would be better if you told her."

Juvia sighed again and leaned back on the chair. Wendy had also seen past the charms of the unfamiliar girl and when the others kicked her out of the guild, she left the guild and came with her. The two had become close and thought of each other as sisters.

"I'll go tell her now. Thanks for lunch," Juvia said before saying goodbye and leaving the restaurant.

That was another change. Juvia stopped using third person around six years ago, when she joined Lamia Scale with Wendy. For the first year after leaving Fairy Tail, the two had wandered around, no destination in sight. Joining Lamia Scale had given them a home, one they felt more welcome in than anyplace else, even Fairy Tail. They only wished Natsumi was here with them.

Juvia cleared her mind before she thought more about her. It may have been seven years but the wound that Natsumi left still felt fresh.

Wendy and Juvia were sharing a house because it was both cheaper, and they needed the company. Juvia hesitated at the door, knowing that the news would devastate Wendy. Taking a deep breath, Juvia turned the knobs and pushed it open.

"Wendy?" she called out. "I'm home!"

Juvia only heard the rush of footsteps before Wendy tackled her into a hug. Wendy was smiling brightly at the sight of her and Juvia felt bad as she only had terrible news to give.

"Welcome home! Did the mission go well?" she questioned as she let go.

"Of course. I, uh, have some news for you. You might need to sit down," Juvia suggested as they moved towards the living room.

Wendy nodded. "Are you hungry? I made some sandwiches!"

"No, I just had lunch with Lyon," Juvia replied.

"Ooooo," Wendy said, her tone suggesting something.

"What?" Juvia questioned.

"You and Lyon-san, huh?" Wendy asked in return, her eyes showing joy at the thought of them being together.

Juvia blushed. "W-w're just friends."

"Of course," Wendy's tone told Juvia that she didn't believe it for a second.

"Anyway, I have news," Juvia said, trying to change the topic.

"What's going on?" Wendy asked, worry showing in her eyes.

Juvia took a deep breath to calm herself before saying the dreaded words.

"Fairy Tail's old members, the ones on Tenrou, are back."

Wendy's response was immediate. Her eyes were wide and her hands went to her mouth as if to stifle the gasp that came out. Soon enough, Wendy's eyes watered and when Juvia opened her arms for a hug, Wendy practically ran into them, already starting to cry.

After a few minutes of crying, she spoke.

"W-why do I feel s-so happy b-but also so m-mad?" she asked, her voice muffled by Juvia's shoulder.

"Because they were once our family. But we can never forget what they did either."

"After all, they were the ones that drove Natsumi to suicide."

* * *

"Report," came the voice of Hansuke's boss.

Hansuke gulped. He had only been a part of Shi no Kage for a few months, and he's learned a lot during those months. One being never to make the boss angry, and he crossed his fingers that the boss wasn't in a foul mood today.

"Sir, the mission was a success. I have planted the devices. All we need to do is activate the primary source," Hansuke said confidently, another lesson he had to learn quickly. If you showed weakness of any sort, the others would jump at you.

"Good. Get Riichi on the job," was all he said before hanging up.

Hansuke sighed as he stored his lacrima phone into his jacket pocket. Saying he and Riichi didn't get along was an understatement. Hansuke wasn't sure how it started, but if someone asked him, he would say that they wouldn't get along no matter what happened. Their personalities were just too different.

Riichi was arrogant and prideful. He believed he was always right and would do anything to prove it. He was smart though which Hansuke respected. That was about it though. He was also conceited, treating everyone as if they were dumb when some were as smart as him. He wanted everyone to know him and would do anything to accomplish that.

Contrary to Riichi, Hansuke liked to stay low. He rarely showed off and while he wasn't a genius, he considered himself decently smart. He was also fairly confident in his abilities but not arrogantly so. Hansuke also liked to think he treated everyone as much as they deserved to be treated. If someone was rude to him though, he would be rude right back.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" a low, raspy voice came from behind him.

Hansuke tried not to sigh as he turned around to see Riichi. The man loved to catch others off guard by turning up out of nowhere. It got annoying quickly, but no one said anything in order not to invoke their boss' wrath. As long as Riichi was valuable, the boss would not listen to complaints regarding him.

"Everything is in place," Hansuke reported, getting straight to business.

Riichi cackled in response, sounding like the mad scientist he was.

"Good. Then it's time for the plan to start. You have your orders, now go," Riichi dismissed.

Hansuke was relieved at how short the encounter was and quickly but gracefully left the scene. He could not contain his excitement as he made some last preparations for his part in the plan. After years of planning, Fairy Tail would be wiped out and they would finally get revenge. It was only a matter of time.

**Author's Note:**

> Before I close out, I want to clarify two things: Akemi and Natsumi's relationship and magic powers. Regarding Akemi, I hope it's obvious enough that Natsumi didn't fall in love with her at first sight. That part is written in Natsumi's point of view, meaning while she may find Akemi beautiful, others might not. She doesn't love her, she just finds her attractive.
> 
> In regards to magic powers, I'm trying to not make them so powerful. For example, Akemi's powers in my mind is like a combination of Gray's and Macao's powers. Shika's strength will have drawbacks that will come into play later on and while I'm still workign on Raijin's and Yoko's power, they too will have limitations. I haven't decided what Natsumi should have learned over the last seven years and if you ahve any suggestions, I'd be interested in hearing them. Natsumi's new magic won't come into play for another few chapters at least. She will mostly use her Fire Dragin Slayer Magic in flashbacks.
> 
> Anyways, I just wanted to clarify that. Thanks for reading and I hope to see you next week.


End file.
